


Marvin's mixup

by timexturner



Category: jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: Marvin accidentally turns all the egos into children so they enlist the help of Jack to get them back to normal.





	1. Chapter 1

Marvin's mixup 

" okay, I know I messed up before but I'm pretty sure I have the spell down" Marvin said to the turtle on the table. 

" ya think? Ugh! This is gonna be a meme I know it. More reason to cal me a turtle is if I'm actually a turtle!" The little turtle said to Marvin. " I blame you for this!" Anti said to Marvin groaning. 

" this will work, I promise" Marvin said as he did the spell. Anti closed his eyes.

After a minute he opened his eyes again " am I normal, Marvin? Wait... Why does my voice sound like a... Girls?" Anti asked as he looked at Marvin, who was now wearing an oversized cat mask and blue shirt. 

"MARVIN!" Anti and Marvin heard Henrik open the door. He had an oversized doctors coat on. Chase was following him with a teddy bear in one hand and a blanket in the other. " what the fork did you do?!" 

" yeah ya meanie!" Chase said hiding behind Henrik for protection from Anti. 

" I'm Jackieboy man! Whoosh!" Jackieboy man said coming in and playing " wook! It evil Antonio!" Jackieboy man said to the others

" my name is not Antonio! You want me to stab you forkers with my kni-" anti said taking out his knife from his pocket to discover his knife was plastic. " UGH! WHY THE FORK IS MY KNIFE PLASTIC?!" 

" children aren't allowed to use actual weapons." Marvin pointed out " I took some extra precautions for the child spell. Like you can't swear because kids shouldn't be able to. That's why you say fork instead of fork." Marvin explained " which reminds me... Where JJ at?" 

As soon as Marvin said that they saw JJ crawling into the room. All of them awed their hearts out at baby JJ. 

" Marvin, we need an adults help." Henrik said as JJ crawled over to the cord on the floor and started chewing on it a bit. Henrik went over and picked up JJ and took the cord out of his mouth. 

" maybe Seán can help?" Chase suggested to the kids. 

The kids all smiled. 

\----

" AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT- hold on... I hear something. This was not scripted I swear. Gimme a minute." Jack said as he turned his camera off and took his headphones off. He got up and walked over to the door slowly " hello? Killer with a Jason mask? Trick or treaters? What remains of my sanity?" Jack asked. He heard the door knock again " nope! Nope! Nope!" 

" Jack! It us! Open up!" Chase said through the door. 

" Chase? Is that you, dude?" Jack asked as he opened the door and saw 6 little kids at his door. " it was Marvin, wasn't it?" Jack asked not surprised at all. " Oooh you all are so adorable!" 

" I was trying to undo making anti a turtle." Marvin explained to Jack. 

" he made my knife plastic!" Anti yelled pointing at Marvin. 

" whoosh! I'm Jackieboy man!" Jackieboy man said as he jumped in front of Marvin. At this Jack giggled as he found it so adorable. 

Jack looked down to see JJ chewing on Jacks pant leg " hey, little guy, that's not food" Jack said picking up JJ. At this JJ blew a raspberry. Jack laughed. " you are all so adorable!" 

" yeah yeah, can we get back to Marvin turning my forking knife PLASTIC?!" Anti yelled trying to get Jacks attention. 

" I have two words for you, Anti. Wooden spoon" Jack said smirking at the little troublemaker. " if I was afraid of it as a child I'm sure all of you would be afraid of it now" 

All the egos oooed in anti's direction. Anti was now secretly terrified but didn't let it show. " yeah?! America doesn't work like Ireland does, Jack!" 

Jack just rolled his eyes at this. " anyway, we need to get you all some new clothes. These won't work at all. There too big!" Jack chuckled " who wants to go shopping?" The egos eyes all lit up as Jack said this. Jack smiled " okay, lemme call an uber." Jack said as he pulled out his phone and started dialing the number, mumbling about Americas phone system being all messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

" alright everyone in." Jack said as he hustled the 6 kids into the uber car. 

" cute kids, man." The driver responded as all the kids got settled " you and the wife must have trouble trying to keep them in line." The driver laughed. Jack made a face at the mention of a wife. 

" there is no wife." Jack said as he got in the car and buckled up. 

" oh I'm sorry man" the driver said sadly 

" oh no! No! She didn't die. We just went our separate ways. Wanted different things, you know? It was a hard decision for both of us." Jack explained to the driver. At this news Chase turned to Jack. 

" you and Signe broke up? What happened to her?" Chase asked. Before Jack could say anything Anti butted in. 

" she fell in a pit of lava and died!" Anti teased his brother. 

" did Signe really die in lava, Jack?" Chase asked hugging his bear and on the verge of tears. 

" no, she did not die in a pit of lava." Jack said looking at Anti sternly. " sometimes people don't work out. She and I just didn't work out. But we had the best time." Jack said giving the little boy a kiss on the forehead. 

" oh.. Well, you still have us and uncle Robin" Chase said to Jack giving him a hug. Jack smiled. Jack then noticed Chase's tears falling down his cheek. 

" hey, buddy, dry those eyes, hm?" Jack said as he whipped Chase's tears away. 

" thanks... Dad" Chase said as he cuddled with Jack a bit. This made Jacks heart melt. He grabbed Chase's blanket and tossed it over the boy. He relaxed with his teddy bear and fell asleep. 

\---

"Dad, can we go to the toys?" Chase asked as they all walked into the store. 

" okay, you all can get ONE thing" Jack said to the boys. All of their eyes lit up. 

" WHOO! I'm gonna get a Nerf gun!" Chase said as he ran towards the toys. 

" I'll go with him" Henrik said as he ran after him " and maybe get a doctor's kit... Chase! Wait up!" 

" well, I'm gonna go and see if there are any magic kits available" Marvin explained " Jackieboy man'll come with me" Marvin said to Jack. Clearly the oldest of the group by far. Jack nodded and looked at Anti 

" I just want a knife that isn't plastic." Anti said to Jack. 

" guess you're staying with us, then." Jack said as JJ blew another raspberry. Anti crossed his arms and pouted a bit. " so standard black Tee for you, Anti?" Jack asked the boy. 

" can I have a shirt with the Joker on it? Or pennywise?" Anti asked Jack hopeful. 

" I don't think they make pennywise shirts for children, Anti. But I'll try and find you a joker and batman tee, okay?" Jack tried to compromise with the little boy. 

" okay" Anti said as he followed Jack. " hey Jack... Why does everybody hate me?" When Anti sId this Jack stopped dead in his tracks. 

" now who said that?" Jack asked kneeling down to Anti's level. 

" you. And my brothers." Anti said to Jack tearing up a bit. 

" when have I ever said I hated you?" Jack asked. anti sniffed a bit. 

" you call me glitch bench and mali- that big word gamer.. And a turtle.." Anti said whipping his tears away 

" I did not start calling you a glitch... witch. That was the community. So was the turtle thing. Anti, you are one of my favorite egos to play, if not my favorite." Jack explained " Anti, the community memes you because they love you. Sure you scare the living heck out of them but they love you. I love you too." 

Anti smiled upon hearing this. " thanks, Jack" 

" now come on, let's go get shirts for everyone." Jack said as he stood up. He then picked up Anti and placed him in the cart. " there ya go. You can be keeper of the stuff we get, okay?" Jack said, Anti chuckled and nodded.


End file.
